Kirby vs Pikachu
Episode 1 Season 1 Wiz: These two are some of the cutest characters in fiction, but if you mess with them you'll enter a world of pain Boomstick: Kirby the dreamland hero Wiz: And Pikachu the thunder mouse Boomstick: It's time to see who'd win Kirby Wiz: Kirby, as we have talked about in Kirby vs Buu is a very strong warrior despite looking so cute. Boomstick: Aw he's so cute yet so deadly I like it. Wiz: Kirby was born to dreamland after a spaceship crash. He was taught by Meta Night how to fight and break his cuteness charm. Boomstick: The ways he can fight are with his Inhaling which lets him eat and copy enemies. Wiz: Some of his copy abilities are the Hammer, Fighter, Ice, Water, Fire, Stone, Blade and much more. We are too lazy to name all of them, but you get the idea. Boomstick: Kirby has cracked a planet with a punch and is even said to have Infinite Power. He even traveled an entire solar system with his Warp Star and beat the god like menace Magolor and Star Dream. Wiz: However he is very naïve and can be tricked easily. Boomstick: But one things for sure don't mess with him. Kirby: "Hi." Pikachu: Wiz: Pikachu is the Thunder mouse Pokémon, often being shown as the series mascot. Boomstick: He was also Blanka's lunch. Wiz: Pikachu has plenty of attacks up his, um, tail like the Quick Attack which is a quick moving attack. Thunder lets him shoot lightning at his opponents, and the Skull Bash lets him headbutt his enemy. Boomstick: His most powerful attack is the Volt Tackle, which is where he is covered in lightning as he charges at his enemy, bashing right into them. It will do a lot of damage to him but also hurt himself. Wiz: Pikachu has defeated plenty of Legendary Pokemon and even survived hits from Mewtwo and Groudon. Boomstick: However most of Pikachu's feats come from his trainer's help, and he is also very naïve. Wiz: But despite his size he's one of the toughest Pokémon ever. Pikachu "Pikachu!" Battle: In the middle of a large open plain, Pikachu and Kirby got into fighting poses. Fight! Kirby charges at Pikachu and kicks the mouse a couple of times, knocking it backwards. Pikachu gets back up and performs Iron Tail smacking Kirby a couple of times. Pikachu then performs a Skull Bash slamming into Kirby and knocking the puffball backwards. Kirby gets up and turns into Fighter Kirby, hitting Pikachu multiples times. Pikachu performs Lightning which shocks Kirby for a second but Kirby recovers and turns into Fire Kirby hitting Pikachu. Pikachu then quickly performs his Down Air from Smash Bros which knocks Kirby away. Pikachu then performs his Neutral Air, knocking Kirby around. Kirby quickly gets up and kicks Pikachu before uppercutting him. Kirby then grabs his hammer and rapidly smacks Pikachu in the face over and over and over causing Pikachu insane damage. Pikachu then uses his Final Smash which flies around the screen. Kirby turns into Electric Kirby and tries to fight back but Pikachu was stronger and launched Kirby into the ground. Kirby then performs his Final Smash and cooks Pikachu in a pot. Pikachu escapes and begins rapidly headbutting Kirby multiple times, trying to do his best, but none of the attacks seem to work. Kirby then tries to hit Pikachu again, but Pikachu dodges and does another Iron Tail, knocking Kirby down. Pikachu then performs Volt Tackle and hits Kirby so hard the alien was sent flying. However, Pikachu was badly hurt and was forced to rest. Now having the opening Kirby turned into Sword Kirby and chopped Pikachu in half. Ko! Results: Boomstick: Dang that's gotta hurt. Wiz: Pikachu is a very strong warrior but Kirby was just too much for him. Boomstick: Yeah Kirby was able to destroy a planet with a punch and can travel solar systems making him more stronger and faster than the little thunder mouse. Kirby also survived attacks from god like beings so none of Pikachu's attacks would be enough to kill him. Looks like Pikachu couldn't make the cut. Wiz: The winner is Kirby. Advantages and Disadvantages Kirby: +Stronger +Faster +More power +Durability =Intelligence Pikachu: +Agility =Intelligence Next time on Death Battle: Luigi sees Mr. Satan and gets into a fighting pose. Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Kirby vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:Big banger 2.0 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017